ruffiafandomcom-20200214-history
Amber
I am judgement! I judge this page to be worthy of life... for now. She has had to stay inside of a blank room for a thousand years and may still be inside this room. The original purpose of this confinement may have been a punishment but perhaps it was a rite of passage. Quotes "i have a pet who is afraid to feel vulnerable, but shee tells me that there are no windows in her garden, so she can't see outside, or atleast if she tries then everything is fuzzy. i told her that it is ok to feel that way but she did not believe me and she is so crazy all the time. like once she said "if i am telling a story then i will use ornamentation in simple and complex forms because i hate being normal and conventional". i try to roleplay as someone who is very susceptible in front of her so she gets the message that it is ok but she never gets it she just thinks i am weird or gets aggressive. it's actually just an inverted chasm out her window there which seeps images and each time the image is randomized so you just get new images every day, and sometimes even images of images. i actually have a hypercube which allows me to interact with the image world in a treelike fashion. i have two choices and then i have four choices and et cetera for the remaining parameters. i have a pet who lives there and is afraid to feel vulnerable and always puts up fronts or walls in front of herself because shee wants to be tough and i say yes it is good to be tough but sometimes its also ok to be susceptible but she doesn't believe me. i tell her focus, focus, focus on the landforms which move slowly over millions and billions of years, because they remember everything that happens atop them and within them are compressed all the information and biometrics. where are the escapes into nothingland free the escapism my saturation is unending for you for us for me the sand recedes and you know i am speaking here to the landforms and i know they are listening and you humans have loved each other and been disgusted by each other for many years but i am here for yours salvation and to help you feel vulnerable and break down your walls and your flaky thin meanings for love and for entropy." " ☀a large building with a poking rod looms above you poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke you are slightly frazzled. the windows of the building are glowing vibrant colors and occasionally they emit low, deep tones poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke you are somewhat torn apart. you are sick of life and you want to die poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke you die." " ☀Here you guys are, working on great projects. Going on tremendous adventures. And I'm just sitting here, confined in this room. Why? Tuss you think you're alone? Well... I guess everything is relative. Sorry. I'm too full of myself. I'm just an idiot. I'm really stupid. I don't know anything except for what I'm confined to. And I'm not fishing for pity or sympathy by being self-deprecating, I'm being completely serious. I am very weak. I can't do anything. Whenever I start a project, I close my eyes and the instincts take over. I am no longer in control of my actions - this room is. This evil, evil, horrible room. This environment I've formed so many mental connections with, it's impossible to do otherwise. My only moment of true freedom comes in the bathroom. When I enter the bathroom, all the dusty, old, obsolete connections to these same old objects fly away and I'm in heaven. I forget all the crap that's been repressing my deep, locked away personality. But as soon as my shower or whatever is finished, it's back to horrid reality. I love the sterile environment of a bathroom - clean, shiny, refined. Why can't life, the universe, and everything be like a bathroom? I suppose youth is fleeting, the new amber sunrise, with its golden orange skies, is fleeting, just like bathrooms are. You go in, take a piss, go out."